


The Snow Falls

by FernStone



Series: In The North [2]
Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Dad Lord Asriel, Dadriel, Daemons, Exploration, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lyra Knows Lord Asriel Is Her Dad, Parent-Child Relationship, Snow and Ice, The North (HDM), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: In many ways, the North is exactly as Lyra expected it. In others it is not.She thought she'd have the undivided attention of Lord Asriel. But of course there's always something more important - this time it's his work. It's always his work, really. So with nothing to do she decides to make her own adventures.
Relationships: Lord Asriel & Lyra Belacqua, Lyra Belacqua & Pantalaimon
Series: In The North [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600990
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	The Snow Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Russy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russy/gifts).



> Soooo I was asked to do a sequel to [A Chance for Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043032) with more fluff and Soft Dad Lord Asriel. It can be read as a stand alone, however! This was meant to just be a short, fluffy thing that evolved into something much bigger xD I enjoyed writing it though!
> 
> Please enjoy reading this as the other two fics I'm working on atm are... a lot angstier. Though I'm sure I'll come up with something fluffy in between writing em (esp since one is turning out quite long). Also feel free to request any Dadriel / anything to do with the entire dysfunctional family! Cause I'm always down for writing more (but most of my ideas rn are angsty oops).
> 
> Unbeta'd and lightly proofread myself

Lyra gazed around with awe, jaw ajar at the sight of the endless plains of snow. It was just as she had expected, yet more. It was stunning, the glistening white in the early morning sun. The sky was a clear blue even brighter than any she'd seen before.

It was so wild yet serene, filling her with a sense of peace and an anticipation of adventure.

"Lyra, come back inside," her father's voice came evenly from behind her. "It's dangerous and you're not dressed for the cold." 

She grumbled at that, but obediently went back inside the airship. They'd only just reached the North and she'd instantly ran out onto the tiny outdoor area, something of a railed balcony.

Of course, her father had told her she was absolutely not to go out there without supervision. She'd tried to argue that she was old enough to do so but had been silenced with a glare.

He didn't seem angry at her this time, she got a sense of amused annoyance. "We'll be landing soon."

"Already?" Lyra gaped, hopping from foot to foot. "But we just reached the North!"

Asriel laughed at that. "We can't travel by air the whole way, child. We'll have to go by land. Now, do you remember the rules I gave you."

Lyra stopped jumping about the place, standing to attention as she wracked her brain for them. "Don't go outside without my coat, hats and gloves. Don't stray too far away. Don't just approach strangers. And most importantly, do what you tell me to."

"Good girl," he said gruffly, ruffling her hair in a rough but not unkind manner. "Now go get changed for us landing."

Lyra nodded, excitement coming off her in waves and echoed by Pan as he swooped after her as a moth.

-

"There's so much snow!" Lyra gasped, gazing around with wide eyes. They'd stopped just outside a town whose name she'd forgotten straight after her father said it. Honestly most of what he'd talked about had gone right over her head. 

"You've seen snow in Oxford," Lord Asriel stated. 

"But never so much!" Lyra grinned, promptly collapsing in the snow and moving her arms around to make a misshapen angel. She giggled as Pan rolled in the snow beside her, flicking some snow in her face playfully. He'd taken great joy in becoming an arctic fox. Lyra had to say it suited him. 

"Lyra, you'll get ill if you stay there," came a sigh from her father. She just rolled her eyes. 

"Let her have her fun," Stelmaria rumbled, nudging something towards him that he must have forgotten to pack. 

Lyra grinned at that and his mumbled consent, jumping up to chase after Pan. The two played in the snow, rolling about and becoming a right mess, for a short while until Lord Asriel called them back over. 

He frowned at the state she was in but didn't comment (she could tell from his eyes he disapproved anyway). "We're going to stay the night here before we go to my research centre. The people of this town don't take kindly to trouble so stick with me and do as I tell you." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll not cause any trouble," Lyra shrugged, throwing snow between her hands. 

"Lyra." A harsher tone. "Promise me." 

"I promise." 

He nodded, silently indicating for her to start walking. Lyra tramped through the snow, chatting animatedly with Pan, while her father shared soft words with his own Daemon. 

It didn't take long to reach the town, for all that Lyra kept stopping to point at some bird or mountain she saw in the distance. She could tell that Lord Asriel was beginning to grow exasperated with her so she tried to tone it down. The last thing she wanted was for him to send her back to Jordan College. Not when she was here with him! 

She looked around with silent wonder as they entered an Inn and he got them a room, quietly leading them up to it. 

"They only had one room left so we'll have to share," he explained gruffly at her unspoken question as he didn't show her to a room of her own. 

"That's fine!" Lyra grinned, because it really was. It was normal for children to sometimes stay in the same room as their parents, right? She was delighted to get to experience it though thankful there was a smaller cot she could sleep in. She wasn't sure she could share a bed with him. 

They're room even had a balcony, small though it was. Lyra and Pan rushed out to it as Lord Asriel unpacked the small bag. 

"Lyra, come back in. Let's get some dinner." 

Nodding fervently and with a grumble, Lyra practically skipped back in. She followed him back down to the main area, where he ordered food for them both. She got a cup of hot chocolatl while he got some kind of alcoholic drink (she wanted to try it, but knew he'd say no). 

"What are we going to do when we reach your place?" she asked excitedly while tearing into the food in front of her. It was strange and tougher than she was used to, but tasty anyway. Pan sniffed at it before jumping onto her shoulder. "Are we going to explore?" 

"I have research to complete first," Asriel responded with a placating, but tired, smile. "Then yes, I can show you around." 

"I can't wait! I wonder what I'll see. Do you think I'll meet an armoured bear?" 

"I doubt it, panserbjørn rarely leave Svalbard. They're not too fond of humans either," Asriel replied, Stelmaria laughing at the ridiculousness of her question. "Now finish your meal so we can get some rest." 

She pouted, but did as he asked and kept quiet to finish eating. It didn't stop her from bouncing from excitement as they went back to their room. He made her change into the night clothes he brought her, warmer than those she was used to because it was still colder indoors here. But she didn't feel tired at all! Just so energetic and full of anticipation. 

Asriel, on the other hand, was clearly exhausted. She didn't know whether it was because of flying his airship or because of her constant pestering. Probably a bit of both. Stelmaria had already curled in front of the fireplace, eyes half closed. 

Lyra and Pan were practically glued to the window, staring outside at the clear night sky. She'd never seen anything like it! Unpolluted by the lights and fires of humans. She so desperately wanted to go back out onto the balcony but knew that her father would disapprove. 

"Lyra, come to bed now." She hesitated, continuing to stare out at the night. "Quickly now, child, the views aren't going anywhere." 

She grumbled but dutifully crawled into bed, not wanting to annoy him further. Pan got up next to her even though he was just as restless as she was. 

Her father put out the fire and got into the other bed. Soon enough light snores could be heard coming from him. It was relaxing, along with the sounds of Stelmaria's heavy breathing. But still sleep didn't come to her. She was too wide awake for that. 

And then the sky lit up in a myriad of colours, flooding into the room. She let out a quiet gasp and leapt out of her bed. Pan let out a warning hiss before she ran to the window and she stopped, making sure her footsteps were silent. Her father didn't stir. 

She carefully went outside, making sure to be as quiet as a mouse. 

She stared up at the aurora with more awe than she'd ever felt before. The colours constantly moved, free to swirl about and change. It was astounding. Stunning. She'd never seen anything like it. It was almost as if there was another world beyond there. 

"Its beautiful, Pan," she gasped, smiling at him. He smiled back, dark eyes reflecting the colours. 

"Isn't it?" A firm hand landed on her shoulder and she flinched, eyes widening in fear as she turned to look at her father. Yet his grip was strong but not painful and there was little more than tiredness in his gaze. She relaxed. He wasn't going to break her arm or do something similar this time. 

"I e'nt seen anything like it," she turned her gaze back to the shimmering lights in the sky. She had the shame to feel a bit bashful about stopping him from sleeping though. "Sorry for waking you up. I thought I was all quiet like." 

"I'd be a terrible father if I hadn't noticed you sneaking out like that," Asriel said softly, a warmth filling her chest as he called her his daughter. She thought of him as her father now but she was never sure if it was the same for him. 

"I noticed," Stelmaria rumbled teasingly, head stuck out to watch them. Asriel muttered something under his breath at her, but in good spirits. 

Lyra laughed, feeling lighter than she had when they first arrived. This felt nice. Like they were almost a family. Well they were, weren't they? 

They stayed out there together until the lights faded, then they returned to bed and a well deserved rest. 

-

It only took one day stuck inside for Lyra to get stir crazy. She'd arrived at the North expecting expeditions and exploration and discovery! But instead she was stuck inside with nothing to do and a father with a constantly shortening temper. 

Of course, it wasn't his fault there was a snowstorm the day after they arrived at the mountain house he used for research. But it was his fault for almost instantly forgetting her for his research. Yes, she understood he'd been away from it for far longer than expected. But she wanted to learn! He could teach her. 

Instead he just shooed her away with excuses of being too busy and that these measurements had to be done right now. 

The place they were staying wasn't exactly big or designed to entertain a child. On the ground floor was Thorold’s room and a kitchen, with a tiny table that they could eat at. Then above and to the right there was Lyra’s room and her father's room next to each other, along with the bathrooms. To the left was the largest area, with all of Lord Asriel's equipment and were he did his work. In between here and the corridor with their rooms was a makeshift living area. It had a fireplace and some more comfortable but Lyra was yet to see it in use. 

"I don't think he really wanted to bring me with him," Lyra complained to Pan. She sat in the windowsill of the small room that was her own, staring out at the raging blizzard. "He just felt guilty or something." 

Pan let out a soft whine, curling round her neck as an ermine. He was just as stir crazy as she was. Both were used to freedom, the ability to run about the entirety of Jordan College. There were no roofs in the North. "He's not used to having a child around, I bet." 

Lyra shrugged. Pan always tried to think things through more than her and tried to be the voice of reason. But this time she wasn't sure. She missed Jordan college. Now that the initial excitement had worn off the North wasn't all she'd expected it to be. "He e'nt even trying. He just tells me to go away or snaps at me or gives me that glare that makes me feel like I did somethin wrong." 

Unwanted was on the tip of her tongue. Pan felt the dismay rolling off her and rubbed his face against hers comfortingly. "The storm will stop soon and it'll get better. We'll be able to get outside then." 

She nodded. "We can play together then. Doesn't matter if my stupid father doesn't want to see me, cause I got you." 

Pan hummed contentedly at that and Lyra went back to staring outside silently, head rested against the window pane. 

She startled awake as Pan's excitement shot through her. Dark eyes blinked open to stare out at the light snowfall and visible mountains. 

"The storm stopped!" Lyra gasped, instantly jumping into action. She was pulling on her fur trousers and coat as Pan hopped around her, constantly shifting between small arctic animals. "We can finally go outside." 

She almost tripped over in her rush to pull her boots on. Then she hesitated at the door to her room, looking down at Pan and lifting a finger to her lips. 

He tilted her head to her, silently saying that they should tell her father. She shook her head. He'd only brush her off, probably tell her to stop being a nuisance and stay inside. It wasn't like he really cared anyway. Not when he had his research. 

It hurt more now when she'd thought they were getting closer. Such silly thoughts. Pan leapt up into her arms, snuggling to her, and she took comfort in it. She didn't need Lord Asriel anyway. 

She quietly snuck downstairs and out, easily getting through the door without being noticed. The place was far from large but her father was engrossed in his work and Thorold was nowhere to be seen. Just to be sure she ran out of earshot before letting out a relieved sigh. 

"This is what freedom feels like," she grinned, spreading her arms and breathing in the frigid air. It bit at her throat but there was a tantalising freshness to it. "I wish I could explore all over. Imagine what we could find, Pan. Imagine the adventures." 

"I could become so many animals," Pan sighed at that, trotting beside her as an arctic fox. It was his new favourite form now that they were in such a cold place. "It would be dangerous."

"Nonsense. We been in plenty of danger back at Jordan. Remember when we was fighting them gyptian kids and fell in the canal? Now that were dangerous."

"Only cause you couldn't swim and had to be dragged out," Pan chuckled, though he shivered slightly. He could still feel the fear that had surged through her then. 

"Yeah, well, we survived that." Lyra stopped dramatically, lifting a hand to her brow to survey their surroundings. "I think we should go on an adventure now." 

"I don't think that's sensible, we don't have any supplies or experience." 

"C'mon Pan, just a short one. There was a cave on the way up I wanna check out again." 

She could feel his reluctance, but he didn't have much choice as she strode in the direction of a small path, barely visible in the snow, that led down. The cave was not too far below - hardly far away from the house. It didn't take long of trudging through the snow to find it. 

"See, short!" Lyra grinned, stepping into the cave with wide eyes. It seemed small but she'd never been in one before! It was dark at the back and she wondered how far it went. Pan turned into a bat to check as she boldly walked in. 

"I think the cave goes a bit further back and then turns off," he commented, landing on her shoulder. "We shouldn't explore it too much. We might get lost." 

"We'll just look at the nearby bits, then, and come back later." 

Pan seemed to agree with that, turning into a firefly so she could see just a little bit better. Grinning, she began to explore. 

She was crouching, looking at a particularly interesting rock formation in the wall, when she heard a loud crack and everything got darker. 

"Pan?" her voice trembled slightly as her Daemons panic shot through her, but she tried to keep calm. It was so hard to ignore the fear as Pan changed and everything went black. "What happened?" 

"I think snow blocked the entrance," Pan fluttered around her in a panic as a bat, before turning back into a firefly to lead her that way. "Now we're stuck!" 

Lyra shook her head firmly, even as she trembled like a leaf. "We'll find a way out. Let's start digging." 

"It's too dangerous, Lyra." 

"Well we e'nt doing anything else. C'mon Pan, we gotta get out of here." 

-

Something was wrong, and Asriel couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't the readings he'd taken. No they were going quite well. The blizzard had even cleared up which meant he'd be able to go out and take some pictures that night too. Really, everything was going his way. 

So why did it feel like something wasn't right. 

"The girl," Stelmaria rumbled, rubbing her side against his leg. "She hasn't come in quite a while." 

"Ah, yes, Lyra," Asriel nodded. Indeed, she hadn't pestered him for a good long time. Maybe he'd been a bit too harsh the last time he'd told her to leave. But really he had to get these measurements done so he could take her out to take pictures of the aurora. Everything had to be just right for him to capture what he needed. "Maybe she found something to entertain herself with." 

Stelmaria gave him a look and he knew what she was thinking. 

"Of course she hasn't, she hates being constrained. And she's an obtuse brat who would never back down from disturbing me," he frowned, putting down his work tools and beginning to make his way to the back of the house. Stelmaria chuckled at his harsh, but true, words. Really he shouldn't complain as she'd gotten it all from him. 

"Perhaps she fell asleep." 

"Hopefully," Asriel nodded, reaching the door to his daughters room and knocking. "Lyra?" Another knock and, with no answer, he pushed it open. 

Empty. 

Well there were plenty of places a child her size could hide. 

Except, she wasn't anywhere on the top floor. He checked every nook and cranny he could think of (even some he didn't, but Stelmaria found). He was fairly certain she hadn't had time to find all of them, anyway. But where exactly could she be. 

"Thorold," he found his assistant making dinner. "Have you seen Lyra anywhere?" 

"No, sir, I have not." 

"Maybe she went outside," Stelmaria commented, feeling her humans agitation and the begins of panic setting in (as much as he'd deny it). 

Asriel didn't need to be encouraged to pull in his outdoor gear, glad that the snowfall was still light. There were footprints outside, just barely visible, but there. Children sized. Lyra sized. 

"Of course she went outside without telling me," he muttered, shaking his head. "Stupid girl. Why would she ever do what she's told."

Stelmaria just snorted, following the tracks in front of him. Her eyesight was much better than his and he trusted her to lead her the right way. 

"Asriel," she stopped, growling softly. "The tracks stop here."

Asriel narrowed his eyes at the wall of snow. Where could she have gone? Unless... "She's inside. This used to be a cave." 

As much as he'd deny it, the panic was beginning to rear its ugly head. But it was tinted by anger and determination. He was used to working under pressure. What difference did it make that his daughter was in danger? 

It made all the difference, a small voice in the back of his mind said. 

"We need to dig her out. Let's go back and get the tools to help, quickly." 

-

"Pan, I'm scared," Lyra shivered. 

"I'm scared too," Pan whimpered back. 

They'd long given up trying to dig their way out. Even between the two of them they'd barely made a dent and the snow had soaked through to Lyras hands and arms, causing them to begin to numb. Now they sat curled together. Pan had turned into a snow leopard to try and keep them both warm, and Lyra clutched him desperately. 

"What if we never get out," Lyra sniffed, burying her face into his fur to offset tears. 

"I don't know," Pan shivered. They were both shaking, even wrapped together like this. It was freezing and there was only so much fur could do to stop it. "I'm sure you dad will come find you." 

Lyra nodded into his fur, clenching her teeth to stop them from chattering. There was hope there. He would find them. She just didn't know when. 

"Lyra, don't sleep," Pan's urgent tone snapped her out of a half delirious state. "It's too cold you have to stay awake." 

"But 'm tired," she mumbled, suddenly overcome by a wave of exhaustion. It was a tiredness felt bone deep through the constant shivering and deathly cold. 

"Lyra, don't sleep. Lyra please." 

"Lyra." 

"Lyra!" 

"LYRA!" 

There was light then, piercing through her barely open eyes and shooting just a bit of life into her. Strong arms, so familiar, lifted her up. Her eyes opened further and pushed away the tiredness. 

"Father…” her voice was quiet, weak, but he heard it nonetheless. “You found me."

"Good thing too," he responded gruffly, but she could see a wild panic in his eyes now and in the way he clutched her close. "We'll be having some words about this later. But first we need to get you warmed up." 

He practically kicked down the door, shouting for Thorold to get her something warm to drink and blankets. He took the stairs two at a time and gently placed her in a chair in front of the fire. 

Lyra shivered again as he bent down, careful helping her to remove the wet outer layer of her clothing. As soon as it was gone it was replaced by a myriad of fur blankets. He wrapped her tightly in them, so only her arms could get free, even as she protested. 

"You need to warm up properly," he chided softly. "Drink this." 

She took the steaming drink carefully, not even bothering to check what it was before taking a sip. She pulled a face. "This is disgusting." 

"And good for you, now drink it," Asriel fixed her with a look that left no arguments. 

More demure than normal, she drank the rest of it. A slight warmth settled in her chest but she was still shivering. It was less from the cold, now, than the residual feeling of what had happened. Pan mewled pitifully and curled against her, trying in vain to help. A single tear fell down her cheek, and then a torrent. 

Suddenly she was lifted up again, and settled in her father's lap. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around him and burrowed her face against his chest. Strong arms encircled her and Pan calmed down as Stelmaria gently licked his face. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she mumbled, tears refusing to stop. It was so embarrassing to cry in front of him - to have him see her like this. She hated crying in front of others. But as he gently held her, she couldn't help but let it all out. "I'm sorry I went outside without asking." 

"Sh, child, it's okay," he whispered softly against the top of her head, gently running a hand down her hair. "We will talk about that later, for now concentrate on calming down." 

Lyra nodded, sniffing. She was safe now. She was here, inside with her father. Where it was light and warm. He would protect her. 

Eventually the tears stopped and the shivers wracking her body subsided. She felt like she could properly breath again. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at her father properly. He looked tired, a hint of concern in normally emotionless eyes. But he didn't seem angry. 

"Now, Lyra, would you like to tell me why this happened?" 

Lyra looked away, cheeks tinged pink as she mumbled her reply. "I was bored and you was ignoring me." 

Her father raised an eyebrow. "So you decided to go outside, in a place you hardly know, because I was ignoring you." 

She looked back at him, eyes burning fiercely. "It e'nt just that. You ignored me since we got here. I got nothing to do here! I was beginning to think you cared bout me but your research is more important. I'm willing to learn and help but you won't let me. You just tell me to go away. I know when I e'nt wanted."

She braced herself for his angry response, like how it always went when they had a confrontation. This time she couldn't even easily put a distance between them. Pan turned into a wildcat and leapt off from where he'd been curled up on Stelmaria, hissing. 

Instead, her father just tilted his head. "I see." 

"You do?" Lyra blinked, Pan calming down instantly. 

"I'm not used to having someone other than Thorold about," he began, tone even. "I was rushing through my measurements to take you out with me to watch the aurora." Her expression lit up and he put a finger on her lips to stop her from excitedly ranting. "I didn't realise that you would think I was ignoring you. To me it was obvious what I was doing but I now realise it wasn't clear to you." 

"So you don't want me here with you?" 

"Of course, I would have left you back in Jordan College if I didn't," he gave a soft sigh. "However, there will be times when I have to work and not pay attention to you. However, I'll try to teach you so you can help with most of it. I will also find other things for you to do. How does that sound?" 

"Great!" Lyra grinned, hugging him again with no warning. "Thank you, Father!" 

"Don't thank me yet, you don't know what work you'll be doing," he couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. "But you need to not do something as dangerous as that again. If you have a problem, you talk to me, you do not just leave. You got that, Lyra?"

Lyra nodded yes, before stifling a yawn. The adventures were beginning to take their toll.

"Let's get you to bed," Asriel said gruffly, standing with her in his arms before she could protest. Their two daemons padded along behind them.

He gently deposited her in her bed, pulling the blankets up over her. Pan jumped up to curl against her head. As soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes began to flutter closed. She was so tired she was sure she could sleep for days.

"Goodnight, Father," she mumbled.

"Goodnight, Lyra." She heard him moving before he gently placed a kiss on her brow. "Sleep well."

And she did, dreaming of adventures and star gazing with her father.


End file.
